


And This Old World is A New World

by DelphinaBoswell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feelings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/pseuds/DelphinaBoswell
Summary: After David's olive branch, Patrick takes him back to Ray's.(title from Feeling Good by Nina Simone)





	And This Old World is A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks for their help, suggestions and invaluable knowledge of punctuation to   
[ olive2read ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read)[ thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness)

As the music died away, David stayed down, his head resting on Patrick's knee as he slowly got his breath back. He inwardly rejoiced at the feel of Patrick's hands running through his hair, the first gentle touch David had received during this long and awful week.

"Thank you David," Patrick said, in that serious way he had. 

David looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry I waited so long," he said. He stumbled to his feet and held out his hand. "C'mon, let me buy you that dinner".

By the time they left the cafe, David's nerves were shredded. Sure, he'd felt the soft press of Patrick's foot against his as they ate and they'd shared a laugh over Twyla beaming at them whenever they caught her eye after managing to tear their own eyes away from each other, but he wouldn't properly settle until he felt the weight of Patrick in his arms, Patrick's skin, Patrick's mouth.

  
Patrick looked at him as the café door closed behind them. "Are you coming home with me?" He asked softly.

David's stomach twisted. "Yes" he whispered. "I want that". 

Ray's house was dark as they walked up the path. Patrick turned to David as he fumbled with his keys, "Ray won't be back tonight. He went to visit friends yesterday.."

"What?" David yelped. "You're saying that last night I could have been here, alone with you instead of misery-eating the last of the chocolates and being forced to listen to Alexis argue with my mom about the correct way to address a Saudi Prince after being caught frolicking in a pool with his nephew?" 

Patrick laughed as he put his key in the lock. "If you hadn't been holding out for a car or a shopping trip to Milan, we could have actually had two nights to ourselves." 

He followed David inside and locked the door again, then leaned back against it. "David," he murmured.

David turned around and they stood for a moment looking at each other in the dark of the entryway as the quiet of the night settled around them. David vibrated with tension; they hadn't had a night alone since Stevie lent them her apartment. There'd been plenty of snatched moments—blowjobs and fingers at Ray's, where their attempts to stay quiet turned into stifled giggles, quick and dirty handjobs in the stockroom, and that memorable time Alexis stayed at Twyla's and they'd silently dry-humped themselves into oblivion on his single bed as his mom and dad slept next door.

Patrick pushed himself off the door and took a step towards him. "Let's go to bed," he said. 

David felt his stomach twist again and grabbed Patrick's hand. "I missed you," he said quietly, staring at their hands, thumb rubbing over Patrick's knuckles. "I missed you so much."

They started up the stairs, David's bag bumping against his leg. He wouldn't let go of Patrick's hand, despite there not being enough room for them to take the steps side by side. 

Outside the bedroom, David stopped. "Okay, so I know we have things to talk about," he said, "but..." 

He was suddenly hyperaware of Patrick's arm pressing against him as they stood in the doorway, Patrick's hand still in his. David's breath caught. He dropped the bag and lifted his hand to Patrick's neck, pulling their mouths together, tongue seeking Patrick's. As Patrick licked into David's mouth, the tension broke. David felt his cock respond, somebody whimpered—David wasn't sure who—and then the world burst into flames. 

Without breaking the kiss, David dragged Patrick towards the bed and fell on it, pulling Patrick down on top of him. Patrick immediately started grinding his hips against David's thighs. They were both frantic, kissing and sucking and biting. The feel of Patrick's hands gripping his hips, his ass, his hair, his hands roaming all over David's body, and the gorgeous noises spilling out of Patrick's mouth between kisses—gasps and moans and helpless little pleas drove David wild. He grappled open Patrick's jeans and stuck his hand inside, groaning as he wrapped his fingers around Patrick's perfect cock, hard and hot, and stroked it once, long and slow. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Patrick growled, as he wrapped his arms around David and planted his knees between David's spreading thighs to roll them over. 

David pulled his hand off Patrick's cock. He grabbed his ass instead and rutted against him. He sucked hard on the tender skin of his throat as Patrick pushed up David's overskirt and began tugging at the drawstring of his pants.

"C'mon, gotta....off, off," he panted.

David could feel Patrick's dick rubbing against his thigh as Patrick thrust up his hips, desperate for friction. David pushed himself up onto his knees and yanked his own pants down out of the way as Patrick toed off his shoes. David pulled Patrick's jeans down as Patrick tried to lift his hips to help. David dropped back down on top of him and reached for their dicks, now both slippery and wet. Patrick buried his hands in David's hair and sucked on David's lips and tongue, his knees bent, feet planted on the bed and his hips thrusting harder now as David stroked their cocks, faster and faster, bringing them right to the edge. 

Patrick threw his head back and gave a strangled cry, and David buried his head in Patrick's neck, babbling, "God...please...yes, Patrick, come on baby, come on" as he felt Patrick stiffen beneath him. 

Everything stopped, then he felt Patrick's hips stutter and jerk and from somewhere distant David could hear Patrick panting, "David...yes...fuck...David, fuck."

He felt Patrick's come hot on his hand and gasped as his own orgasm coursed through him, on and on and on. "Oh God Patrick...Patrick."

Eventually, an hour later, a month later, David became aware he was sprawled on top of Patrick, his head on his chest, his messy hand trapped between them, and Patrick running his hands through David's hair again. He kissed Patrick's throat then rolled to the side, wiping his hand on the comforter. 

Patrick turned his head to look at him and laughed, "I know we were desperate David, but you didn't even get your shoes off. Or your sweater...let's hope jizz doesn't stain leather."

David struggled to sit up looking horrified. "Oh my God Patrick, we're not doing jizz." 

David took off his shoes, then wriggled out of his pants and carefully removed his sweater. It was fine; jizz-free in fact. 

He pulled a face at Patrick "My look," he declared, gesturing to himself, "is flawless."

Patrick's eyes softened "Yes, it is," he replied as he slowly got to his feet. "But I'm a mess, so...shower? 

-

Once in the shower, Patrick looped his arms around David's waist and leaned against him as David began to wash his hair, his fingers massaging Patrick's scalp, nails scratching through his hair. The water beat down as they soaped and rinsed and took care of each other, paying tender attention to every inch of skin. 

Patrick closed his eyes, overwhelmed. David surrounded him—holding him, sucking at his neck, then nudging his face with his nose, gently urging Patrick to kiss him. They kissed again and again, David's hands splayed across Patrick's back. Patrick opened his mouth wide and David's slick tongue crept further in, rubbing against Patrick's. It felt so good and Patrick never ever wanted it to stop.

David pulled his mouth away, breathing hard and Patrick leaned in to flick his tongue across David's nipple, feeling the water stream around his mouth. His cock throbbed as David shivered under his touch. He mouthed his way across David's chest, tongue licking through his pelt. His teeth grazed his other nipple, before biting down hard.

David inhaled sharply as Patrick surged up to kiss him again, but instead, David pushed his shoulder and turned him around, one arm plastered across Patrick's chest. He pulled Patrick hard against him and Patrick could feel the weight of David's cock, heavy against his ass. 

David scraped his chin down the soft skin of Patrick's neck as he dropped his other hand down to cup Patrick's balls. His tongue traced the edge of Patrick's ear then he sucked hard on the lobe.

Patrick moaned. His head dropped back onto David shoulder as clever fingers began playing with his cock, rubbing the spot just under the head that rendered him speechless. He reached back to grab David's ass, his other hand coming up to clutch at David's forearm. David's free hand found Patrick's nipple and pinched it roughly as he tightened his grip on Patrick's dick.

"Aah ah!" Gasped Patrick as he thrusted into David's hand. 

David loosened his grip and moved his hand back to Patrick's balls.

"Shh, honey, not yet"

He relinquished Patrick's nipple and his hand glided up around Patrick's throat. Patrick turned his head, eyes still closed, panting, blindly seeking David, who slid his tongue back into Patrick's open mouth. Patrick turned around to thrust his knee between David's legs, rutting against his thigh and moaning into David's mouth.

Both of them gasped for breath as David broke the kiss. "Tell me you want it, Patrick" 

"Fuck, yes. I want...David.. you...I want you."

Patrick saw David swallow as he watched the water run down Patrick's body. He could feel it dripping from his balls, flowing down his thighs. A wave of desire swept through him as David suddenly sank to his knees and gorged on Patrick's cock. His hands clamped on Patrick's tight ass, pulling him closer. 

Patrick was lost in sensation, his whole world had narrowed to his dick in David's hot mouth. He couldn't hear David over the noise of the water, but he could feel his vocal chords vibrating as he groaned. Electricity pulsed through Patrick's cock and spread throughout his body. He looked down at David.

David's eyes were closed, his beautiful face looked blissed out as he suckled on Patrick, taking him down deep into his hot silken throat, before pulling back to wrap his lips around the head as his tongue teased the slit. As he watched, David opened his eyes and looked back at him before swallowing him down again. Without breaking eye contact, he slid one hand off Patrick's ass and began to fist his own cock and Patrick moaned and wondered how much more of this he could take.

David must have realised Patrick was falling apart. He eased his mouth off and sat back on his heels, his hand still working his own cock.

"I like you watching me" he said

Patrick's voice was hoarse. "I always want to watch you. You're the hottest thing I've ever seen." 

David smiled and pressed a kiss against Patrick's belly. "Stop being so delicious." 

Patrick turned the shower off and grabbed a towel as David slowly got to his feet. He wrapped it around them and pulled David into another long slow kiss, their cocks bumping together. 

Patrick gave them both a cursory rub with the towel then they were kissing again, breathing hard and thrusting up against each other 

He tangled his hands in David's hair and forced his head back a little so he could look into his face. David's eyes were closed, his mouth open; his pink tongue peeking out as he gulped in air. Patrick wanted to devour him. 

"What do you need David?" he demanded "I want to give you what you need."

David growled. He pushed Patrick back against the counter and rutted against him, teeth buried in Patrick's shoulder. Patrick somehow remembered to breathe despite the stubble scratching against his collarbone.

"David...?"

"I need..." David stammered, his face still nestled into Patrick's shoulder. There was a pause, then he lifted up his head and looked into Patrick's eyes.

"I need us to fuck again." 

Patrick's cock pulsed and his heart was pounding as he manhandled David back across the landing and onto the bed. David shimmied up to the headboard and leaned back against the pillows. Evading David's grabby hands, Patrick made straight for David's cock, not getting down between his legs, but lying next to him, sprawling across his hips, his knee bumping up against David's arm

"I want your dick in my mouth" he mumbled, his hands pushing David's thighs further apart. He nuzzled his balls, licked up his cock, then greedily sucked the tip into his mouth, rubbing underneath the head with his tongue. He lapped at the precum, seeking out David's taste. 

"Yeah, suck it, that's it," David panted. "Suck my cock."

Patrick moaned around his dick, spread his legs and squirmed against the bed. 

Patrick felt David groping for the drawer as he hungrily feasted on him. He heard the click of the cap on the lube. He jumped a little at the cold, as David squeezed a glob onto Patrick's thigh, before he dipped in his finger and gently began to massage Patrick's hole.

He arched his back up into it, hips undulating as David slowly eased his finger into the heat of his ass. They'd gone this far before, but tonight it all felt so very different.

The strain of the past week had heightened Patrick's emotions. He'd feared David was lost to him. That he'd laid waste to his chance of a happy life. He'd thought of nothing else during the long sleepless nights, finally admitting to himself that David was it for him—that there'd never be anyone else.

And so Patrick, in the dim lamplit glow of the room, rested his head on David's belly and chose David. As his tongue lapped and his lips caressed and his mouth stretched around him, he chose to give himself to David. He trusted David to guide him through this strange new world and he knew that David had chosen to give him his trust too. This fastidious, hilarious, glorious man had chosen him and Patrick wanted to give him everything in return.

Patrick pulled his mouth off David and looked back at him.

David held his gaze. "Can I fuck you?" he asked, still exploring his hole with a patient finger. His voice was dark and full of filthy promises. "I want you to know how it feels when a man fucks you. When I fuck you."

"Oh shit. Shit...fuck David, fuck" Patrick babbled. He grabbed his aching cock and squeezed hard. He was close, so close and David's sultry voice was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. 

Patrick watched as David reached for his own cock. As he jerked it slowly, Patrick lifted up his head from where it rested and licked around David's fingers. Then, as David sighed his name, he opened his greedy mouth again and David fed him his dick.

Patrick sucked hard as David's hips bucked and the sound of David whispering "yeah, oh yeah," made Patrick writhe wantonly against the comforter.

David slicked up his fingers again, this time gliding two fingers inside. He scissored them gently, moving them slowly in and out, tenderly fucking and stretching him. Then David curled one finger and hit that spot inside Patrick first time. 

Patrick cried out as he felt David's fingers massage him and David reached across to pet his hair. Patrick's body twitched as David wrecked him with one hand and soothed him with the other.

David pulled his fingers back out and lubed them up again, this time adding a third; and as he stretched and teased him, the pleasure was so intense Patrick wondered if he actually might die from it. 

"Now," he whimpered. "Now...I can't.. anymore."

"Okay shh, okay, okay."David withdrew his fingers slowly "Are you sure Patrick?" 

Patrick rolled onto his back. "Yes. Sure," he gasped. "I want you...this"

David almost pulled the drawer out of the nightstand in his haste to find a condom, and Patrick giggled, delighted that David wanted this as much as he did

"How do you want me?" David asked. "Face to..."

"Yes, face to face" interrupted Patrick. He was up on his hands and knees, cock bobbing, grabbing pillows. Before he lay back, David wiped the rest of the lube off his thigh and smeared it over Patrick's cock and balls. He rolled on the condom, lubed himself up, then coated Patrick's hole with the rest.

On his knees, he shuffled up to Patrick, cock in hand. Patrick held his thighs open. He kept his eyes on David. 

David flashed him that crooked smile. "Baby, I'm gonna make you come so hard. Ready?"

Patrick nodded once. David took a deep breath and leaned in, pushing forward through the first ring of muscle then stopped, his weight on his arms either side of Patrick's head. Patrick moaned, then panted harshly, willing his tense body to relax, to adjust. 

Out of nowhere, a phrase from an exercise video his mom had when he was a kid popped into his head.

He huffed a laugh. "Now I know what 'feel the burn' means." 

David grinned again. He leaned down and kissed his cheek, his forehead, his mouth. "God, you're gorgeous." 

Patrick hauled his thighs a fraction higher. His body began to relax and he was ready for more.

"Ok" he said. "Ok."

Patrick closed his eyes as David eased slowly forward. He stopped again, then worked his body back and forth a little before pushing the rest of the way in with a long lascivious moan. 

"Fuck," croaked Patrick. "David...fuck"

Patrick opened his mouth for David's tongue and as they kissed, David circled his hips couple of times, withdrew almost all the way, then smoothly pushed forward again with a little more force than before. 

David was breathing hard as he twitched his hips. He pulled back again and slid back in harder. And again. And again.

"Patrick," he whispered. "How is it?"

Patrick opened his eyes. "Nice, it's nice." He gulped a breath. "Feels good. Tight."

David slowly pulled all the way out and sat back. "Nice?"

Patrick watched as he smeared more lube on them both. "Leg up on my shoulder," he directed, hauling Patrick's arms above his head, pinning his wrists. Patrick stretched out a little, showing himself off under David's electric gaze. David leaned in and kissed him again, their tongues tangling together. Then David lined up his cock and drove it all the way in.

"Oh, oh, FUCK." Patrick jolted hard as David slammed into his prostate. Heat flared up his spine and every nerve in his body lit up.

David smirked. "Better?"

David began to fuck into him steadily, one hand gripping Patrick's wrists, one digging into his hip. Patrick threw his head back, closed his eyes and gave himself up to the sensations building all over his body. Sweat began to rise through his skin and his heart was thumping. His hips were rolling to meet David's now and he was moaning on every exhale. 

David shifted, so he could put his weight on his arms. Patrick's leg came off his shoulder and he tucked his feet in behind David's knees. He clawed at David, feeling the muscles in his back bunch then relax, stroke after stroke after stroke.

"So good," choked David. "So fucking good."

Patrick forced his eyes open. The sheen of sweat on David's skin made him glow in the low light of the room. David's eyes were closed and as Patrick watched, he dropped his head, dragging his teeth across Patrick's tight nipples and gradually increasing the speed and power of his thrusts. His undulating hips, bumped up against Patrick's thighs. The flutter of David's belly as it brushed against his cock was heaven, perfect, it was perfect and Patrick closed his eyes again, clung on to David and gave himself up to the divine.

Sound filled the room. The squeak of the bed as David fucked into him. Skin meeting skin. Groans and sighs and muttered curses and tender words. 

The weight, the pressure of David, on top and inside him. The feel of him; a man, this man, his man, holding him, claiming him, fucking him. His cock stretching and filling him. David. David, who'd shown him that passion and desire were real. David, taking him higher and higher, lighting a furnace inside him, as hot as the sun.

Every cell in Patrick's body was vibrating, desperate for release. His thighs quaked and his toes curled and he made a desperate grab for his cock but David's dark and dirty voice came out again. 

"No baby, that's mine"

"Please David," he begged. "Please....please..." His head was thrashing.

David leaned up on one arm and Patrick felt those long fingers begin to stroke him. David sucked at the sweat in the hollow of Patrick's throat and kissed him on the mouth

"Look at me baby," David urged.

Patrick's eyes flew open and they gazed at each other. Then one stroke, two and the sweet burn inside him suddenly blazed and Patrick arched off the bed, suspended in time and space before the shockwave broke over him. His body spasmed violently, hoarse cries ripped from his throat and as his hips jerked again and again, come splattered in hot stripes across his chest.

"Jesus," David panted. "Yes Patrick...Patrick." As Patrick shuddered through the aftershocks, David pulled him close, his strong arms around him, his hands gripping his shoulders hard. David pounded into him and licked at the smears on Patrick's chest. Then Patrick felt David's hips begin to stutter, he drilled deep, and deeper and then he was coming, coming, crying out and bursting hotly into Patrick, pulse after pulse.

Gradually, Patrick became aware of the world again. Tomorrow, they'd talk about Rachel. But right now, he could hear a car pass by on the road outside. He listened as their breathing leveled off and their heartbeats slowed. He felt the serene comfort of David draped over him, kissing his collarbone, his nose tucked in to Patrick's neck.

His ass was sore, his thighs burned, his shoulders ached. His mouth was swollen and his neck was stinging where David had bitten him. The skin above his hips was tender—it would be bruised tomorrow—and he had stubble burn on his chin. He was spent and sweaty and sticky and wrung out. 

He'd never felt better in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to everyone at the Rosebudd discord for the daily laughs, encouragement and inspo.


End file.
